


My Grimm. My Hexenbiest

by lolliipxps



Series: A Magical Emporium of Grimm One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I just love them okay?, I'll add other characters as I go, Jealousy, Nadalind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Come with me as we celebrate the ship that is Nadalind (In a series of One-Shots and Drabbles) and their adventures through canon, Alternate universes, the struggles that may be present, and whatever life has to throw their way.





	1. Please Don't Leave Me, My Grimm.

**Author's Note:**

> In an alternate universe, Nick was with Adalind right from the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe, Nick was with Adalind right from the beginning.

It took a lot to scare Adalind, in fact she wasn’t someone who worried about really anything too often. However, Nick was the only exception to that. Even more so since she discovered that Nick was a Grimm. 

 

It all happened like precisely positioned dominos falling. First his aunt rolled into town, even attacked her as she was called out for what she was, a Hexenbiest.

 

_ “You! What are you doing in Nicky’s house?” The woman shouted as she charged right at Adalind, tackling her to the ground, knife in hand, “No Hexenbiest is allowed near my Nephew!” _

 

_ Her eyes widened with temporary fear before she woged, using her Hexenbiest powers to push her off harshly. She quickly got to her feet as the sound of the Grimm’s back impacted the wall.  _

 

_ “You’re a Grimm? Interesting. So that must mean he is too… but he can’t be.” Shock crossed Adalind’s features. “So what if I’m a Hexenbiest, Nick loves me.” _

 

_ The sickly looking Grimm, Nick’s aunt stood up, far too weak to fight. She could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted her dead. But could now identify why Adalind was there. Maybe she cared just enough to spare Nick the loss. _

 

_ “You know the moment he finds out, it won’t work. He’ll have to kill you, that is if I don’t.” _

 

Not too long after that Nick had come home, and she found herself struggling to keep her worry in check. The more she worried, the more at risk she was to woge because her suspicions were correct. She could see it in his eyes as they were skin to skin, just as they were closing in for a kiss. He was a Grimm.

 

An incident happened later that night, a reaper had apparently followed the dying Grimm here in attempt to kill her. A reaper that had appeared while they were on their walk, which had worried her even more. Had she told Nick about what she was? Would she try to turn Nick against her? If she had, Nick hadn’t said anything as she did her best to comfort him afterwards.

 

But all of that had been days ago and although their relationship didn’t seem to have changed, she was anxious. Especially now that two of her colleagues had been found dead because of the Mellifers and she knew she was next. Before they would get her, she had to tell him.

 

She was at home pacing back and forth when Nick came charging right in, seemingly in a panic.

 

“Adalind, what I’m about to say is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me. The other women who worked on that bee case, their dead... and I think whoever it is coming for you next.” Perhaps if she was human, she would think it crazy but she knew better. 

 

She could feel his arms wrap around her, touched by his embrace and the sense of protection. 

 

“I know, and I’ll go wherever we need to but please let me tell you something first,” Adalind spoke up, her eyes not once shifting their attention as she looked right into his eyes. “I’m scared to tell you but I have to before it’s too late..But I’m scared you might reject me for it…”

 

A hand ran down her arm as he smiled warmly at her, briefly calming down from the previous panic. “Adalind, nothing you say would ever make me reject you. What’s got you so worried?”

 

Adalind felt temporarily reassured by his words, but it didn’t last long. She finally looked away, too afraid to look at him as she was about to tell him everything. 

 

“Nick, I know all about you being Grimm. I’ve known since your Aunt came in to town. I know this because I’m…” She took a deep breath, “Because I’m a Hexenbiest…”

 

The reaction she got wasn’t at all what she expected as a hand cupped her chin and forced her to look directly at him. The Grimm wasn’t upset or angry, or even shocked. In fact the warm smile was still there. His other hand was lifted up, brushing her cheek.

 

“I know what you are, I’ve known for a little while now. I would have said something but I wanted to wait for you,” Nick said softly, “My aunt told me and I was shocked at first, even looked it up but you know what? I don’t care if you’re a Hexenbiest and what the history is. Because I love you.” Before could even react their lips met in a passionate embrace.

  
  
  



	2. Shopping is Not My Strong Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes ring shopping, with a little help from Rosalee.

No one would know the pure agony Nick went through with Zerstörer, not even Diana. She didn’t have the attachments that he had, to people he loved, except maybe for her mother. Wouldn’t know what it truly felt like to have everything you loved ripped away from you, to lose complete hope. Most importantly the most happiness he ever felt in his entire life when he had them back, not to mention the pure shock. Because unlike him, she had probably seen it coming.

 

If there was one thing he took the most out of the experience was that you shouldn’t take life for granted. Not when anything could happen at any moment. He was going to take advantage of every moment he had with the woman he loved and his family. 

 

He’d been thinking about since he took the ring off. That Adalind would look so much better with a new one. This time one that didn’t have any consequences other than putting a smile on her face, and making him the happiest man ever. But first he needed the ring.

 

Nick pulled out his phone and dialed the shop’s number.  _ “Yeah, Rosalee, are you busy? Mind if stop by the shop? I have a favor to ask.”  _ He looked around to make sure Adalind wasn’t hearing the conversation.  _ “Okay, I’ll be there in ten.” _

 

“Nick? Who was that and why are you out of bed so early?” Adalind asked, yawning as she walked over to him. “It’s also the weekend, surely you don’t have to work this early”

 

“Wu rang me up.” He smiled fondly, and lying as smoothly as he could, as he wrapped his arms around her the moment she got close enough and kissed her lips softly. “I don’t, but I got a call to go into the office for a bit. With any luck I won’t have to be there too long. So long as no one murders each other.”

 

“You know, one of these days I’m going to make you stay here and take care of your son, and spend more time with me of course. ” She chuckled before resting her head against his chest, “Promise you’ll be home as soon as you can? It’s too quiet here without you.”

 

“Hey, I can’t help that I have a busy life,” He hesitantly pulled away and slipped on his coat, “I promise I will be home as soon as I can, then you’ll get me all to yourself. At least until it’s time to pick up Diana.” 

 

He looked at the watch and the back at her. “I have to go before it gets too late, love you.” Nick kissed her cheek and left the loft.

 

It didn’t take too long to get the spice shop, which luckily wasn’t busy at the moment. Rosalee and Monroe were standing behind the counter waiting for him. He simply nodded his head to greet them.

 

“Hey, Monroe, mind if I borrow your wife for a little bit? Promise I won’t keep her too long.” 

 

They exchanged looks for a moment. “Sure, Monroe can run the shop for a little while without me. What’s going on? You didn’t exactly give me any details over the phone.”

 

“Sorry about that, couldn’t really risk Adalind catching on, didn’t know if she was eavesdropping and all..”Nick chuckled lightly and brought a hand up to rub the nape of his neck, “I was wanting a tag partner for ring shopping.”

 

“Oh my god Nick!” Rosalee’s eyes widened in shock and hands covered her mouth. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and her things. 

 

“Nick, my man! Finally going to pop the question? I’m proud of you,” Though Monroe was just as shocked as Rosalee was, “Hopefully this one says yes, yeah?”

 

“Monroe, don’t be like that,” Rosalee shoved him lightly, “Of course she’ll say yes! Whatever you get her, she’ll love it!”

 

\------------------

 

They went to the same Jewelry store Nick had been before, taking a good look at the selection. There were so many beautiful rings but he was terrible at choosing by himself. Well, for Juliette it hadn’t been, but for Adalind it had to be much more special.

 

“There, that one.” 

 

Nick looked at the ring and it was like it was just calling his name. But he wasn’t sure if Adalind would like it. 

 

“Are you sure it seems ‘Adalind’ enough?” He asked with concern but didn’t take his eyes off the ring.

 

“You brought me here for a reason didn’t you? I know she’ll love it,” Rosalee beamed, “It’s worth giving it a shot, right?”

 

He took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right, maybe I am just worried she’ll say no, like Juliette did…”

 

“Hey don’t think like that, it’s different with Adalind than it was with Juliette. You haven’t hid anything from her, and you have a child! Of course she’ll say yes.”

 

Maybe Rosalee was right. Maybe he was just worrying too much but he wanted everything to be perfect. She was the love of his life and he really couldn’t picture it any other way right now.

 

“I hope you’re right but now I’ll have a lot of planning to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't completely sure whether this would fit here or it's own thing but alas, here it is. Let me know what you think. <3


	3. Jealousy Looks Bad on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy prompt #1 as requested by a nonny (a series of 2 at least). Loosely in the same universe as chapter 1 but no plot really.
> 
> Renard get's a bit jealous and decides to try and act on it.

Every time she went into the precinct to see Nick, she could see the look on Sean’s face. It hadn’t been too bad at first but the longer she was with Nick, the more jealous he seemed to get. That was part of the reason why she could make sure to kiss Nick when she  _ knew  _ he had a front row seat. Well, besides the fact that she loved being so close to the Grimm.

 

It was even more noticeable after Nick’s Grimm powers awoke. Sean didn’t know that Nick was already aware of her. Probably why he was doing his best to keep Nick at work as late as he could. Between her job as a lawyer and his, they rarely saw each other as it was. 

 

Luckily, she didn’t have any cases today, and it would be the perfect day to drag him out of the precinct for some alone time. She was at home preparing a meal, which Nick would be joining her relatively soon. Just when the food was finished, she heard a knock at the door. 

 

“Well, that certainly isn’t Nick…” She muttered softly, setting everything down temporarily as she made her to see who was there. However, when she got close enough to the door she already knew who it was, based solely on the familiar coat. “Oh great…”

 

Adalind opened the door and rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Sean? Now isn’t exactly the best time for a social call. Unless you’re here for Nick?”

 

He apparently didn’t even bother to wait for an invitation as he just let himself right in. “We need to talk, before Nick gets here.” Once he was in he turned around to look right at her. “It’s about Nick.”

 

A confused expression graced her features, not sure what this was about. It had only been minutes since she’d talked to Nick, so she knew he was perfectly fine. Unless…

 

“I know you’ve been trying to make me jealous, and it worked. You don’t have to waste your time with him anymore,” Just as she closed the door he closed any space between them, pinning her against it, “You know he’s a Grimm right? Grimms and Hexebiests just don’t work. Not like we do.”

 

“Sean, I don’t know what you think you’re doing but you better stop before you do something you regret,” Adalind harshly shoved him off of her, “I love Nick.  Just because you think you feel some reignited love, doesn’t change any of that. Grimm or not.”

 

Renard clenched his fists, “Dammit Adalind, you’ve made some stupid decisions before but this? This takes the cake. If He finds out you’re a hexenbiest he’ll kill you.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Be with me, where you belong and where you’re safe.”

 

She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, moving out of the way of the door when she could hear a car door close outside. 

 

“Funny, that’s what Nick’s aunt told me when she first came as she was trying to kill me,” Adalind crossed her arms, “Believe it or not, I am more safe with Nick than I ever will be with you. You know why? Because I have a Grimm that loves me for who I am, even a Hexenbiest. And If told him the stunt you’ve just tried to pull, he just might do something about it, so I’d be careful.”

 

As if right on cue, the door to the house opened. 

 

“I hope you didn’t start eating without me,” Nick said as he closed the door behind , noticing them the moment he turned back around. The tension in the air was very thick. “Captain? What are you doing here? Adalind, you didn’t tell me the Captain would be joining us.”

 

Nick wrapped an arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Oh he just stopped by for a few minutes, but he was on his way out,” She glared at Renard as she leaned against him, “Weren’t you?”

 

Once the Captain had left, Nick rose and eyebrow in confusion. “What was that about? Did I miss something?”

 

Adalind positioned herself so that their bellies touched and kissed his lips softly. “Not really, at least nothing you should worry about. Ready to eat? I made your favorite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really point out that I am taking requests and suggestions. <3


	4. A Double Surprise With Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jealousy prompt #2 But I couldn't help but add more to it. Slightly AU from canon)
> 
> Meisner admits his feelings to Adalind, but she has an admission of her own.

Meisner had temporarily went back after the hospital scene, had to make sure everything was taken care of before he did anything else. But he also needed to make sure Trubel was going to be okay, which he was sure she was. However, he had another reason for going over.

 

For quite awhile now he’d been watching not just Nick, but Adalind as well. HW made it their goal to keep track of anyone that could be of use and they certainly fit the mold. Meisner had a somewhat personal interest with Adalind. 

 

Ever since he helped her give birth to Diana, and then that kiss on his cheek as a goodbye, he’d thought about the feelings he had for her. Obvious conclusion was that he cared for her a lot more than he probably would have ever admitted. Maybe if he’d known before they would’ve been something more than they were but it wasn’t too late.

 

He could tell that she cared a lot about Nick, and that made him a tad jealous, but they weren’t together. They were merely together by circumstance and he surely had a chance. Meisner took a deep breath as the lift slowly moved up. When he slid the lift gate up Adalind was just walking out into the main room.

 

She looked a bit surprised. “Meisner? If you’re here for Trubel she’s still pretty out,” Adalind gestured to bed not too far from him, “And Nick’s a bit busy with Kelly, but I can get him if you want?”

 

The baby had been making enough noise that neither of them wanting to risk waking trubel up. So it was easier to try and calm him down in their bedroom.

 

Meisner walked over to Trubel’s bed, looking her unconscious form over. Good, she was going to be okay, just recovering. There was a faint smile as he felt some relief. “Glad to know she is doing okay, she’s been through a lot, but I’ll admit I came here to see you. I’ll call him later if I need him.”

 

“Came to see me? For what?” Adalind rose an eyebrow. “Not that I mind, it’s been a long time since we saw each other. I thought that was going to be the last time we would ever see each other.”

 

“So did I at the time, you know I’ve been thinking of that.” Meisner replied as he took a few steps towards her, “At the time we were all too busy trying to survive, couldn’t really take the time to get to know each other as well we might’ve wanted. But it looks like you’re living more comfortably here with Nick.”

 

“You’re right, we didn’t but I really enjoyed it, well the best I could considering we were on the run. But I wasn’t sure if you were concerned with little things like that.” Adalind said, now smiling as she looked back the room and then back at Meisner. “The last thing I ever saw coming was that I’d been staying in a place like this with Nick, little lone having a child with him, but I don’t regret it.”

 

“Protecting you and getting you to safety was priority over everything else, and it first it did feel like just a job,” Meisner’s eyes met hers as he closed more of the gap between them, “But I admit I’d grown quite fond of during that time, more than I have anyone else. So...this thing with Nick...How is it going? I understand you weren’t on the best terms before.”

 

“So it takes you this long to own up to it? Quite the timing you have, Mesiner.” She chuckled and brought an arm up, unknowingly brush her shoulder with her hand. “The history between Nick and I… I’ve done many terrible things to him but I think we’ve gotten past that. But Nick has been so incredibly perfect, more perfect that I ever imagined.”

 

Meisner smiled at her but couldn’t help but feel jealous. She definitely cared for Nick more than he initially thought…

 

“Interesting, I never expected to hear those words from you. Especially considering what each of you are, but I suppose I should be happy for you.” He glanced down at the ground, “I wonder, is it too late to give me a chance? I know a lot has changed and the situation isn’t necessarily ideal…”

 

Adalind sighed and couldn’t help but feel awkward with what she was about to say. As much as she had cared for Meisner, too much had changed. 

 

“Look, Meisner, I still care a great deal about you and if you had asked this back in Vienna my answer would have been different,” She smiled back at the door as it sounded like Nick had finally managed to get Kelly changed and sound asleep. “But it’s too late, so much as changed. If I’m being honest, this thing I have with Nick...I think I love him.”

 

She had let him down as easily as she could, and he appreciated that but he definitely felt turned down. He had waited too long to make his move. But his masked his feelings with a smile. “Well, Nick is a lucky guy, then.”

 

Nick stepped out of the bedroom, the plastic bag with the dirty diaper in it in his hand. 

 

“Well that took a while but I finally got him in bed, I think I’m getting better at this dad thing.” Nick chuckled as he dumped the bag in the trash before looking up and noticing Mesiner. “Meisner? Please tell don’t me something else happened. Trubel is still recovering.”

 

Nick noted how close Meisner seemed to be Adalind, not sure if he should be jealous or not. They looked relaxed so nothing seemed wrong. Adalind had also told him a few things when she explained Meisner to him too.. “Or should I be jealous?”

 

Meisner’s expression changed to a more neutral one as he looked over at neck. “Oh I just stopped by to check on her and was just catching up with Adalind, nothing to worry about. I’ll give you a call when I need you.”

 

He briefly smiled at Adalind. “It was nice catching up, stay safe. I’ll watch out for Diana.” He said before taking his leave.

 

Nick rose an eyebrow, “Catching up, huh? There something I should know about it or something?” He inquired as he wrapped and arm around her. 

 

“Well Meisner did want to catch up but he was curious about whatever we have going on between us.” Adalind shrugged and looked up at him, “Asked me if It was too late for anything.”

 

The Grimm was caught off guard. So Meisner still had feelings, now he was wondering if she felt the same. Granted, what they had was no doubt awkward, he wouldn’t blame her really…

 

“...And what did you tell him was going on between us,” He asked, both curious and possibly worried, “I didn’t take him for a relationship kind of guy.”

 

“Neither did I, kind of surprised me,” Adalind’s cheek noticeably reddened, “I might’ve told him that I...uh...could possibly have fallen for you.”

 

Nick breathed a sigh of relief, and if he was trying to disguise it he was failing. “You continue to amaze, you know that.” He smiled warmly at her, “If you really meant that… Then maybe it would be less awkward if I did this.” Much to his surprise when he went in for the kiss, it was reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I got REALLY into this. I really didn't think it would go this long but hey! Hope you like it~


	5. Dinner Date With a Blubad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by a reader on fanfic.net! Takes place after chapter 1)
> 
> Monroe spends some quality time with Nick and Adalind for Dinner, and of course meets her for the first time.

To say life had been chaotic lately was an understatement. Nick was still trying to fully understand what being a Grimm meant, but on top of that he had his job to manage. It wasn’t exactly easy balancing both his work life with his Grimm life. But he had Monroe to go to for advice and his aunt, up until she died after several attempts to end her life already. And now he could have nearly lost the woman he loved because of damn Mellifers. They needed a break, something not work or wesen related for once.

 

It was the next morning and Nick was just getting up. When he got downstairs his nostrils were instantly assaulted by the smell of breakfast being cooked. He couldn’t help but smile as he, not so quietly, snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Well someone got up a little early today, what are you making?” He asked and kissed her cheek, “I could smell it even before I got down here.”

 

“Well good morning, handsome.” Adalind leaned back slightly, relaxing against him but continued to cook. “Pancakes and bacon,” she chuckled, “I just laid yours out in case you’re hungry.”

 

Nick reluctantly pulled away and looked at the plate on the counter, automatically noticing his burnt bacon. He lifted up a piece to take a bite, it was definitely hard. “Did you mean to burn the bacon again?” Regardless of how hard it was he continued to take bites.

 

“I didn’t mean to burn it, it just sort of…happened. You know I wouldn’t blame you if you just threw it away,” She finished the last pancake she had to make, and sat it on her plate with the others. 

 

“Nonsense, bacon is bacon, burnt or not.” They both took their seat, silverware already ready as they both started to eat their breakfast. “Say, what would you say to having a guest over for supper tonight? I have a friend I’d like you to meet and after everything, it might be nice.”

 

Adalind looked up from her plate for a moment, surprised. It had been a long while since they had dinner guests, and Nick rarely introduced her to any friend. 

 

“Wait, are you telling me you have friends  _ outside  _ of work, shocker.” She teased him as she cut her pancake into pieces with her fork, “Must be one special friend, unless you're bringing over Hank?”

 

“Of course I have friends, sometimes.” Nick chuckled and shook his head, “Ironically enough I met him  _ while  _ I was working. Kind of thought he was the culprit because I saw him woge. But he’s a blutbad, been helping me a lot.”

 

Adalind suddenly looked worried. “Blutbad? You know most of the wesen community doesn’t exactly get along with Hexenbeists. Are you sure about this?”

 

“I’m positive,” Nick brought a hand up and rested it on her shoulder. “Besides it’s not like Grimm’s and Hexenbeists have a good history either, yet here we are. He’s a nice guy, just give him a chance. But head’s up, he's a vegetarian.”

 

She could see the look in his eyes and that was just enough for her to say yes. How could she ever say no really? “A Blutbad that doesn’t eat meat? That’s a new one on me,” she sighed, “Fine, just make sure he is here by 8pm okay?”

 

He set his plate to the side and pulled out his phone.  _ “Hey, Monroe, what are you doing tonight? Would you like to come over by 8pm? Adalind is  _ **_dying_ ** _ to meet you.”  _ He winked at her.  _ “Okay, it’s a date then.” _

 

“I’ve got to go before they lecture me for being late,” He stood up and kissed her cheek before slipping on his coat, “See you tonight, love you.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were all sitting at the table, not having said too much other than greetings. The air around the room was for sure awkward, though, you’d have to be an idiot  _ not  _ to feel it. Probably more so given what they all were. 

 

“So, I gotta admit, I never once in my life thought I’d be sharing with a room with a Grimm and a Hexenbeist, let alone dining with either one…” Monroe spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had been flooding the room, “And oh man, when Nick told me he was  _ dating _ one? Blew my mind.”

 

Nick briefly choked on his food, caught off guard by how blunt the Blutbad was. “You’re the one who told me when we meet that I reeked of Hexenbeist, remember? Kind of had to tell you..”

 

“Well, Nick and I met  _ before  _ he was a Grimm. Who knows what we would be if we hadn’t already known each other. I wasn’t exactly the best person before we met, then I met Nick.” She smiled fondly,  “But I think we can all agree how abnormal the situation is.”

 

“Yeah well, we didn’t exactly warm up to each other at first. Even butt heads on more than one occasion, being in the field of law and all that.” Nick chuckled, “But it was definitely worth it. At least we met on a little better circumstances than I with Monroe.”

 

Adalind rose an eyebrow, “Yeah, Nick mentioned he thought you suspect for a case, but didn’t give me any details.”

 

“Oh man was that a complete mess, he even had my house searched, which was a bit rude if we’re being honest,” Monroe shook his head, “Speaking of, you still owe me for that window.”

 

“A window that  _ you  _ broke yourself, but I agreed to pay, didn’t it? I’ll get to it.” Nick rolled his eyes, “Either way, we got through that. You know, if it wasn’t for his help I wouldn’t have known what I did. He kind of helped save you with the whole Mellifer thing.”

 

“Well I suppose I should be thanking you then,” Adalind smiled and nodded at Monroe, “I don’t know if I would be alive if I didn’t have the help and support I did. And you know, I make plenty of money, I could easily pay for that window.”

 

Monroe was baffled at how kind Adalind seemed to be. Most Hexenbeists were just stone-cold bitches, but then again Nick did seem to affect on people. Even him to some degree. 

 

“I’d like to point out that I only did that because you were staking me out, bad idea by the way.” Monroe set his plate to the side as he finished it and looked at his watch, “I might take you up on the offer but It’s getting a little late. Gotta be up early for my pilates, you know?”

 

“Well it was nice meeting you, Monroe! You’re welcome to come by as often as you like.” She was about to stand up until Nick put a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

 

“Don’t worry about getting up, you finish your food and I’ll show him out” Nick said and  stood up to lead him to the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly sure that I wrote Monroe okay, if not please let me know. It was kind of fun to write. <3   
> Also: I will always be taking prompts and requests.


	6. Fatherly Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This one is very short, sweet, and to the point.)
> 
> Nick changes Kelly's diaper for the first time by himself.

Nick had been holding Kelly when he they could smell the scent of a dirty diaper. He’d been a father long enough to know when Kelly needed changing. Especially if he would start to cry. He took a deep breath. 

 

“Okay, you can do this, right? Should be easy, you’ve seen Adalind do it plenty of times..” He was obviously talking to himself, not intending to be heard.

 

“Nick, if you don’t want to do it it’s okay, I can take care of Kelly,” Adalind suggested, “Or I can help you. You don’t have to do it alone.”

 

He smiled up at her and shook his head. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I think I have to try it solo. You might not always be around when he needs it, so gotta be prepared right?”

 

“Wow, you’re really taking up this whole dad role aren’t you?” She chuckled, returning the smile and kissed his cheek  “Okay, well everything you need is in the bedroom where it usually is. I’ll be out here if you need me, alright?”

 

At first Kelly complied when Nick laid him on the be. However, when he so much as lifted Kelly ever so slightly he began to squirm. The diaper that had been previously on slipped off of the bed and onto the floor.  _ Dammit. _

 

He sighed deeply as he reached out to grab a new diaper from the bag, unfolding it to place it in its correct position. Kelly, meanwhile, didn’t seem happy when Nick started to clean him up, as he squirmed and whined.

 

“Come on, Kelly, can you be a good boy for daddy, huh? How about we behave for just a little longer.” Nick pleaded as he did his best to keep at least one of Kelly’s legs out of the way, attempting to get the diaper on as fast as he could, “We’re almost done, I promise.”

 

Hearing some of the noise, Adalind found herself mildly amused. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come in there and help you?” Adalind called from the otherside of the door. 

 

“If I don’t do this by myself I’ll never learn. Don’t worry, I think I’ve got it handled.” Nick called back. 

 

Finally Kelly calmed down enough for Nick to finish latching everything together. “There we go, told you we’d get it done faster.” He smiled down at him before picking him up. 

 

There was a knock on the door.”Nick is everything okay in there?” Adalind called out once more.

 

“We’re coming out right as we speak,” He brought finger up to tap Kelly’s nose, who then proceeded to wrap a small hand around it. “Let’s go see momma, yeah?”

  
When they stepped out Adalind got a look at the job before smiling softly and holding Kelly for herself. “Perfect, absolutely perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if its not best, but the next one will be bigger since I'll probably be working on a prompt.


	7. Second Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Proposal prompt (Takes place following the events of chapter 2)
> 
> Nick finally pops the question.

Nick’s track record with marriage proposals were not best, given the last time he asked, he got a no. So naturally, he was worried that it could happen a second time, that maybe Adalind wasn’t ready. He wasn’t sure if he could handle another failed proposal. Regardless, he had to try otherwise buying the ring was a total waste. 

 

While Adalind was being distracted by Rosalee and Diana for a few hours, cleverly disguised as a girls day out, he spent the time cleaning up the loft and setting things up. Eve had agreed to watch Kelly until it was time for Adalind to get back so that he could do it all without any interruptions. Everyone was in on it, even Hank and Wu, who handled work. Renard had been decent enough to give him the time off that he needed.

 

The last thing to be done was lighting the candles on the table and to put the finishing touches on the dinner. He wasn’t the best cook, but he was sure the steak he prepared was at least passable. When everything was finished, Nick looked down at his watch to check the time. Adalind would be here any moment now, and Diana would be with her dad at his place.

 

When he heard the lift, he quickly turned off the lights and stood close to the table. The moment Adalind came into view holding a sleeping Kelly, Nick couldn’t help but smile. The look on her face was worth the time and effort he had spent working on it.

 

“So this is why they insisted on keeping me out of the loft,” She chuckled lightly as she took a look around, noting the flower pedals all over the floor, barely lit by the dim light of the candles. “You did all of this by yourself? It’s beautiful.”

 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you are,” He greeted her warmly as he approached her and kissed her softly on the lips, then smiling down their son.  “Looks like he’s had quite the day, I’ll put him to bed, you stay put, okay?”

 

Nick carefully scooped Kelly out of her arms, making sure not to wake him up in the process. There was just enough light to be able to navigate around the room. He kissed Kelly’s forehead and laid him down in the crib slowly before joining her back out in the main room. He pulled out one a chair and gestured for her to sit.

 

“Why don’t you have a seat? I apologize if the steak doesn’t taste that great, you were always the better cook of the two of us. But I thought I would do something special, you know?” He chuckled, his nerves already building up but he did his best to hide it. “Did you have a good day with Rosalee and Diana?”

 

“Well aren’t you a gentleman today, that’s a first.” Adalind teased as she sat in the seat, relaxing as he pulled her in and took his seat beside her. “We went to get manicures and had a really nice time at the spa. Diana really enjoyed the manicures. Rosalee really knows how to make a day of it. Did you work on this the entire time?”

 

“It’s a good thing Monroe volunteered to run the spice shop by himself then, you needed a fun day out instead and not have to worry about watching Kelly. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He murmured, grabbing his knife and fork to cut his steak. “And not the entire time but the last few hours or so.”

 

Adalind mirrored his actions and took a bite of the steak, taking a moment to process the taste. “Hmm, a bit overcooked but doesn’t take away the taste. Tastes great,” She said between bites, smiling his direction. “Just when I thought you ran out of ways to surprise me, you pull this stunt.”

 

“What can I say? I’m apparently full of surprises.” He smirked as he took a few more bites himself before setting his fork down and reached for the bottle of champagne on the table, removing the cork and pouring some in each glass. “Can’t have a candle light dinner without a little Champagne.”

 

She looked on as he poured into her glass. They hadn’t really done anything like this, especially with the kids. It was nice and  _ very  _ romantic. It was nice to have an evening like this when their life was usually crazy.

 

“I must be the luckiest Hexenbiest in the world. First having a child with a Grimm, and now a candle light dinner,” Adalind chuckled as she took a sip of her drink, “I could get use to this more often.”

 

Nick cleared his throat after taking a few sips of his champagne. 

 

“Well we have a habit of being each other’s first. You’re my first woge, I’m your first Grimm. You’re the only person I’ve had a child with..” He reminisced fondly, “Now that’s a habit I wouldn’t mind keeping, in fact…”

 

The room went silent, aside from the sound of burning wax another as Nick seemed to be reaching in his pocket for something. Adalind’s eyes widened when she saw something small in his hand as he stood up. Hands covered her mouth as knelt beside her, ring box open to reveal a beautiful ring.

 

“I would love nothing more than for you to be my first wife…” He looked nervously at her like, “Adalind Schade, will you marry me?”

 

Adalind didn’t answer at first, too shocked for words to come out. Her eyes were stuck to the ring as a wave of emotions hit her at once. Joy, happiness, relief; Feelings she never thought she’d feel all at once. A tear ran down her cheek as she pulled hands away and nodded.

 

“Of course I will marry you, a thousand times yes.” She finally said and his reaction was instantaneous as he slipped the ring on, got off his knee, and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her immediately.

 

Safe to say the anxiety and worry Nick had before was gone now. Completely replaced by the pure happiness. He hesitantly broke the kiss, his breath brushing against her skin, “I love you so much, Adalind…”

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he eventually pulled away. “I’m going to have to call Monroe and Rosalee, they have to be wondering by now…” 

 

“You better call them before they end up calling first.” Adalind looked down at her hand, examining the ring more up close. “This is beautiful, Nick… how long have you had it?”

 

Nick pulled out his phone and started to dial the shop number. “I’ve had it for a little while, Rosalee helped me pick it out.” Monroe was the one to answer the phone.

 

_ “Nick! How did it go? Please tell me you have good news.”  _ Nick snickered quietly

  
“Monroe..” He was purposely drawing it out. _“_ This one said yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself major feels writing this, just so y'all know. xD


	8. A Grimm's Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has feelings she's trying to understand. Nick is nothing but honest. (Show timelines are weird... but Kelly is a toddler.)

Ever since Eve got her emotions back via the stick, before it was apart of Zerstörer's Staff, she knew something was off. She wasn’t Juliette, yet she wasn’t the Eve everyone knew her to be originally. Funny how emotions could change a person.Change the perception someone had for another.

 

 Eve wasn’t sure whether the feelings she had for Nick now was a product of time or that of what Juliette had originally felt for him. But what she did know was that she felt something, jealousy. The Hexenbiest was fully aware that her feelings wouldn’t make a difference. Nick had moved on, had a family with the Adalind, and he was happy. She didn’t blame him either, especially after what Juliette did. He deserved that happiness.

 

Nick was the happiest he’d ever been, even compared to his relationship with Juliette. It seemed like Adalind brought the best out of him, and parenthood fit them so well. Nick even took to Diana really well, took care of her like he did Kelly, like Diana was his own kid. However part of her wished that it was her and not Adalind, which part she didn’t know. 

 

One part was happy to see the smile on Nick’s face whenever he held Kelly, a true genuine smile. The same smile he had whenever he was with Adalind. Yet the side that more pertained to Juliette, wished she experienced that side of him. But Eve accepted that it wouldn’t happen and was perfectly fine with it. It was like there were two different people residing in one mind.

 

Another common thought was something along the lines of ‘How did Nick feel about her’ or ‘Does he still have feelings for Juliette?’ It was clear that Nick, although he had accepted who she was now, had still felt something but she wasn’t sure what. Maybe he was still mad about what Juliette had done. Or that some positive feeling stuck around. She was curious to know and was there really any harm in asking?

 

Now that everyone felt more safe, Nick had finally bought another trailer, which wasn’t too far from the loft building, and they were working on transferring all the Grimm books from the shop to said trailer. It would have taken longer if they didn’t have Diana with them who, with permission, used her powers to move some of them. They were going to go back for the weapons but for now they were taking a break and for the moment it was just the two of them.

 

“You’re happier, happier with Adalind than you ever were with Juliette.” Eve put it bluntly, nothing out of the ordinary, as she looked directly at him. “I can feel it.”

 

Nick initially was caught off guard, not by her bluntness but by how sudden she spoke. He appeared as if he was contemplating. The barely contained smile was answer enough.

 

“I don’t think I could picture my life without her in it, we may have started off bad but Adalind means everything to me. She gave me a son and even Diana in a way.” He explained sincerely. “Not to offend you, but I don’t think that’s something I would have ever had with Juliette.”

 

Eve cocked her head to the side, more curious now. “I see. Does that mean the love you felt for Juliette is gone? Does it affect how you feel when you see my face?”

 

That earned a raised eyebrow from the Grimm. Now he was curious himself as to where this came from. 

 

“Juliette tarnished what we had when she did what she did. I’ll always feel something towards who she used to be, but love is out of the equation.” Nick’s smile morphed into a frown. “You aren’t Juliette, Eve. Sure you may share her face and may have her memories, but you’re not her, not really. Are you going to tell me what brought this on?”

 

“I’m not sure, I don’t really understand myself. Sometimes I believe I feel emotions that aren’t entirely mine.” Eve studied his expression for a moment. “I’m glad that you were able to find happiness with Adalind.”

 

“Emotions that aren’t entirely yours? You mean like Juliette’s?” He looked genuinely surprised now as he straightened up. “Look, whatever you may or may not be feeling, you’re a friend, extended family. I’m sure you understand we’ll be nothing more than that. Adalind’s it for me.”

 

This was the reaction that Eve expected and she was satisfied enough with it. Whatever feelings of affection she felt didn’t matter. It wouldn’t be worth messing with what they had now. 

 

“I understand and that is acceptable, I was just curious as to how you would react.” Eve nodded and turned her head at the sound of everyone coming back. “Adalind has become a better person thanks to you. You’re good for each other.”

 

Without saying another word as everyone came back. Adalind joined Nick’s side, wrapping an arm around him. She rose an eyebrow her attention shifting back and forth between Nick and Eve for a second before settling on him.

 

“Well looks like you two were having quite the conversation. Anything interesting?” Adalind squeezed his side, “Rosalee volunteered to keep an eye on Kelly for a little bit, might do her some good since she’ll be having the triplets any time now.”

 

“Might as well, since she’ll have her handful real soon.” Nick rested his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer before kissing the top of her head affectionately. “Well, Eve was just informing me that some Juliette’s feelings were still around. Was curious if I felt anything for her, or Juliette.”

 

“Well that’s not too surprising but hopefully you told her that you just so happen to be taken by an awfully attractive blond Hexenbiest.” Adalind probably would have been jealous before but she’d been with Nick long enough to know that even if he had any feelings, at the end of the day he was hers. 

 

Nick couldn’t help but smirk down at her and shifted his body slightly to stand in front of her. “Oh trust me, she knows that you’re mine just like I’m yours.” He cupped her chin, tilting her head up just enough to kiss her lips softly. “You know what? I’m thinking we should hold off moving everything else until later, now that we have some time alone. You think they could keep Diana busy?”

 

“Or Diana will keep them busy.” Adalind grinned in response. “Well if you’re offering who am I resist?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did want to try and write Juliette...but it's hard for me to write a character I don't like at all. xD


	9. Nightmares Bring Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has been having nightmares and so has Diana. Only they know what really happened but at least they have each other.

It looked like yet again it was going to be another sleepless night, something that happened all too frequently since Nick had killed Zerstörer. Since he had to live through a reality where everyone he loved was killed. Almost every time he tried to get a wink of sleep, he re-lived all of it. But even now he couldn’t get himself to tell everyone what happened, or to them, didn’t happen. They all had so much to worry about, and he couldn’t add something to the pile, especially with Adalind. It was too painful to think about, nevermind explaining it. 

 

Still, that didn’t stop him from waking up during various hours of the night without panicking. He  _ always  _ had to impulsively make sure Adalind was still curling beside him in the bed, and hearing even the shortest call from everyone else was a  _ huge  _ relief. They would never know what happened, so they were always confused why he was acting the way he did. However, Diana was the exception. She was the only one besides him that  _ knew.  _

 

Nick was surprised Adalind could stay asleep when he woke, because when he did it wasn’t exactly quietly. Only the few times when he would scream. Then whenever she asked about it, he would come up with some sort ofbullshit. Even so, he generally went back to bed and simply laid there, not wanting to be away from Adalind or Kelly. 

 

He was currently sitting on the side of the bed, breathing heavily but trying to calm down after the same nightmare. When the ever so quietly, he could hear quiet footsteps and glanced towards the direction of the source. He put on a fake smile when he saw Diana walking up to the bed.

 

“Diana? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Nick asked, distracting himself enough that he was breathing normally. 

 

“You were making bad sounds again, Dad.” Diana took a seat beside him, reaching a small hand out to hold his big one. “You were having that nightmare again, I could tell. I have it too.”

 

A saddened expression crossed Nick’s features as he pulled her closer to him in a fatherly embrace. It didn’t matter if she was his child by blood, he still considered her his daughter and she was too young to feel this kind of pain. She was a child for god's sake. It made him want to comfort her even when he himself was struggling.

 

“I’m sorry I was so loud, but you know, you’re too young to be having nightmares like that.” Nick said quietly and kissed her forehead, “How about we go out there so we don’t wake, mommy, okay?”

 

The Grimm hesitantly broke the embrace so that he could stand up, but instantly offered his hand, which Diana took seemingly without a second thought. He tried to be as quiet as he could as he lead them out of the room. The door made a faint noise but thankfully didn’t attracted any attention.

 

“Dad, why doesn’t anyone know? Like we do?” She asked as she let him lead her to her bed, “Why do we have to be the ones to remember?”

 

Nick sat positioned them on the bed and once again pulled her close. “I don’t know, I suppose it’s because of how special we are. But I think it’s probably better, don’t you think?” He frowned, “You wouldn’t want to see your mommy sad, would you?”

 

Diana appeared so calm, but beneath that exterior was a hurt little girl too. 

 

“But you’re always so sad and you don’t tell mommy,” Diana glanced up at him and shifted slightly closer to rest her head against his torso, wrapping her arms around it. “I’m sorry I didn’t help.”

 

“Don’t you worry about me, okay? As long as I have your mommy, and Kelly, and you, I’ll be okay.” He smiled down at her as he started to brush her hair softly with his fingers. “Shh, it’s okay, the bad man is to blame, not you. Do you dream about the bad man?”

 

“Mhm, I dream about him taking Kelly and me from mommy and daddy, and you. He does very bad things.” She seemed to relax more as she closed her eyes. “I don’t think I want to sleep alone, will you sleep with me, dad?”

 

The bed was admittedly small, could probably barely hold both of them but if it would help Diana, he would do anything. Who knows, maybe it would help him too. He at least knew that Adalind and Kelly were fine in their room.

 

“Well it’s a good thing we don’t have to worry about him doing those bad things anymore, right?” He kissed the top of her head, “Of course, I will. Dad will be here to chase those bad dreams away.”

 

Nick stood back up and moved the sheets out of the way so Diana could lay and although he typically slept on his back, he slept on his side so they could both fit. He reached a hand down to cover them both up with the blanket.

 

“Goodnight, Diana,” He murmured and shut his eyes.

 

“I’ll keep those bad dreams away for you too,” She let out a small yawn and rested comfortably against him, “Goodnight, Dad.”

 

When morning came they were both still sound asleep when Adalind woke up to find that she was alone in bed. She briefly worried until she opened the door to see Nick sleeping in the small bed with Diana, surprisingly fitting them both. The sight made her instantly smile and she definitely wasn’t going to wake them up. Best give them more time before Diana had to go to her other daddy’s.

 

Nick certainly deserved a good nights rest after all the rough nights he’d been having lately. 

 

“Think we should let daddy rest for a little longer, hmm?” She smiled down at the barely awake Kelly in her arms, chuckling when he cooed. “Yeah I think we should too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just finished my second watch through the whole series and I had feels. So this the byproduct. xD


	10. The Jealousy of a Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 4 but from Nick's perspective)

Possessive wasn’t a word Nick would usually associate with himself, nor did radiate that kind of aura. However, when he saw Meisner in the loft and so close to Adalind, there was something a little beyond just jealousy. Despite the fact that neither of them had yet to admit to anything, he knew he loved her. Quite honestly, his feelings for her started growing when she made the sacrifice that she did for Juliette, even if she did it to save her hide. 

 

What they had was complicated, given all the things that happened in the past. From trying to kill his aunt (and  _ almost  _ killing Hank) to taking away his Grimm abilities, never once did he think they would be anything but enemies. But honestly becoming a mother the first time around changed Adalind and even if what she did to him was revenge, even if they did what they did to protect Diana,  it wasn’t unjust. He didn’t completely understand at the time, but now that he had a son he understood how much it would hurt if the same thing had happened to him. Being a father changed his perspective of things, especially when it came to Adalind.

 

What started off as protecting and taking care of her because she was the mother of his child morphed into something more. He was there for her because he wanted to be, he genuinely cared about her. Sleeping in the same room with her was far less awkward, and he didn’t mind whenever she snuggled up to him in her sleep. Complicated didn’t matter anymore.

 

He wasn’t sure if the feeling was mutual, so when Meisner was close to her he wasn’t sure if she instigated it or Meisner. Honestly, he probably would have eavesdropped if he hadn’t been preoccupied with Kelly. The Grimm quietly threw the bag with the soaked diaper in the trash before clearing his throat. 

 

“Please don’t tell me something happened? As you can see Trubel is still recovering,” Nick briefly squinted in Miesner’s direction for a second, noting the change in Meisner’s facial expression. “Or is there something I should be jealous about here?”

 

“Don’t worry, nothing else has happened. I’ll let you know if that changes, for now I just stopped by to make sure she was okay,” Meisner briefly glanced back at Adalind, “It was nice catching up, I’ll continue to keep an eye out for Diana. Take care of yourself.”

 

Nick looked on as Mesiner left. Whatever conversation they were having, Nick obviously interrupted, probably something the other man didn’t plan on continuing with him there. He wrapped an arm around her to pull her close to him just as Miesner was giving one last look before the door fully closed.

 

“So, he came to catch up did he? Is there something I should know about, hm?” He kept his arm wrapped around her. “How long was he here?”

 

“He was pretty much here the entire time you were with Kelly.” Adalind didn’t seem to be pulling away, in fact she seemed pretty comfortable. “He definitely was here to catch up, actually kind of surprised me. Wanted to know what was going on between me and you,  if he had a chance of getting with me.”

 

The Grimm couldn’t hide his discomfort at that and frowned. From what Adalind had told him, she had gotten relatively close to Meisner before. So he still had feelings then. Unconsciously as he squeezed her slightly, maybe from nerves and hearing what her response was.

 

“Funny, I didn’t take him as the relationship kind of guy, seems more focused on his work and everything else,” He cleared his throat once more, probably making the situation a little awkward. “So, if you don’t mind me butting in, what you tell him was going on?”

 

Adalind turned to face him, moving even slightly closer than before as she nervously traced a pattern on his chest. “It kind of surprised me too, but I couldn’t lie about how I felt.

 

Her answer didn’t exactly ease his discomfort because it didn’t completely answer his question. On the flip side, her gestures was giving off a totally different signal. He felt like he needed answers. “And how do you feel? About me? About him?”

 

“I turned him down the easiest way I could.” Blue eyes looked up to meet grey as her hand rested on his chest. “There was a time where I would have said yes to him but I love someone else. I love you, Nick.”

 

Nick’s breath hitched at her admission. No mistake about it, her answer was exactly what he wanted to hear. What he  _ needed  _ to hear. Without warning Nick took her into his arms, smiling warmly at her. 

 

“You know, I was worried when I came out. I saw how close you were and I thought he was going to take you away,” Nick said but there was relief in his tone, “I would have another regret if he succeeded because you know what? I’ll say it. I love you too.”

 

The Grimm pulled her closer and kissed her softly but passionately. He would have put more effort in to hold back but now that he knew the feeling was mutual there really was no point. Especially when she had no problem kissing him back.

 

When the kiss broke she looked shell-shocked. She shouldn't have been as surprised as she was, given that there were mornings where she’d wake up, cuddled right up to him. His body language never made it seem like he was uncomfortable or awkward either. This was a pleasant surprise.

 

“So what would you have done if you found him flirting in the act? You must have been real jealous with what you did see.” She was teasing him now as her eyes didn’t once leave his, but grinned. “You kind of squeezed me there at the end.”

 

“Okay, I’ll fess up, I definitely  _ was  _ jealous. Not ashamed to admit it I guess.” He chuckled softly, “Did I? How bout that. Hope I got a message across either way.”

 

 “I didn’t think you were the jealous type, I’ll keep that in mind.” She smirked and gave him another kiss. “Don’t worry, I’m all yours, I promise.”

 

Nick’s only response was to pick her up and he started to carrying her to their room. Adalind let out a soft squeal at the action, which Nick found  _ very  _ adorable before his lips locked with hers. He could feel her arms wrap around him until he laid her on the bed on her back. Buttons were quickly undone and shirts came off but he paused before he went any further.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He wanted to make sure he had her full permission.

 

She grinned in response. “Do you even have to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked it quite a bit because jealous Nick. (New collection coming soon~)


End file.
